Emma, cuñada
by EvilGween
Summary: AU, SwanQueen. Regina era su cuñada, hermana de su esposo, pero para la rubia significaba mas, mucho mas. Jugar con fuego siempre tiene consecuencias y esta no es la excepción. Basado en la serie "mujeres asesinas" y por lo tanto basado en "hechos reales"
**Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, yo solo he adaptado el guion a la serie de OUAT, todo esto es sin fin de lucro, es solo mera diversión.**

Emma se tumbó aun jadeando sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una cristalina capa de sudor y su respiración estaba tan agitada como cuando empezó a besar a Regina.

-Te corres tan rápido patito- Dijo Regina con una risa burlona mientras se sentaba a lado de la rubia- Quien diría que este campamento podría ser tan divertido.

Emma se rio débilmente antes de caer profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

*5 años después*

-Amor ya verás que mi hermana te caerá bien, además solo está en Storybrook para terminar la tesis y graduarse- Dijo Killian mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y entraba en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Los chicos de ya 19 años se acercaron a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban sentados en una mesa del edificio haciendo más ruido del permitido.

-Aunque dudo que se gradúe si sigue siendo un desmadre como siempre- Agregó Killian con una sonrisa al ver de lejos a su hermana- Regina no cambia.

-Mierda- Susurro Emma frenándose y deteniendo a su novio en el camino- ¿Regina Mills es tu hermana?

-Si… ¿La conoces?

-Yo… bueno… si, si la conozco.

-No inventes Emma, eso es fabuloso- Contesto el moreno más animado aun- ¿De dónde se conocen?

Emma empezó a sentirse nerviosa al recordar y con una mirada tímida contesto.

-Nos conocimos en un campamento de verano, yo estaba en secundaria y ella en preparatoria, nos hicimos amigas… supongo.

-¡Cool!- Dijo Killian retomando el paso.

-Hermanito, pero mírate eres todo un galán- Dijo Regina mientras abrazaba emocionada al moreno- Y supongo que esta es la chica de la que me has hablado- Agrego al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Hola Gina- Murmuro Emma con un notable sonrojo.

-Patito, no lo puedo creer- Respondió Regina asombrada- Killian ¿sabías que Emma y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Lo sé, Emm me lo contó hace un momento ¿no es genial?- Contestó Killian sin notar la penetrante mirada de su hermana hacia su novia.

-Sí que lo es.

-Oye no creo que te gradúes si sigues de loca en la biblioteca- Dijo el menor de los Mills- Es más no le veo sentido a que te gradúes en Filosofía y Letras, serás pobre- Agrego entre risas.

-Tiene razón malvada, eso y nada es lo mismo- Dijo alguien desde la mesa provocando que todos empezaran a reír.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos corran de aquí, nos vemos luego hermanita.

-Patito ¿no me defenderás?- Pregunto Regina con una sonrisa ladeada justo cuando los chicos se marchaban.

Emma y Killian salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron a sus respectivas facultades.

-Amor ¿Qué fue eso de patito?

Emma se colocó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y trato de sonar relajada.

-Es un apodo que me puso hace años, nos tocó traducir un libro y bueno creyó que el mote me quedaba.

.

.

.

Varias semanas después Emma se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando olio el perfume que tanto le gustaba y que tanto odiaba al mismo tiempo.

-Regina- Dijo al ver a la morena frente a la mesa en la que ella estaba- ¿Cómo, como estas?

-Bien Emma, gracias, quien diría que serías tú la mujer que trae babeando a mi hermano.

-Respecto a eso, yo me preguntaba si tú le dijiste algo a Killian de lo que paso.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso Patito?- Pregunto la morena mientras se sentaba a lada de la rubia.

Emma cerro su libro y acomodo sus gafas para lectura.

-Nada.

-Así es Emma, nada fue lo que le conté a mi hermanito- Susurro Regina en el oído de la rubia- Por cierto ¿quieres venir a celebrar conmigo, solo tú y yo?

-¿Celebrar que?- Cuestiono Emma mientras evitaba mirar fijamente a Regina.

-Que me acabo de graduar por supuesto, voy saliendo de mi examen profesional.

-Eso es fabuloso, ¿Killian lo sabe?

-No, solo me interesaba que lo supieras tu- Dijo Regina sin apartar la mirada de los ojos claros de su rubia.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Emma mirando por fin a la morena a la que tanto temía- Celebremos.

Amabas mujeres salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al hotel donde Regina se estaba hospedando, ordenaron varias cervezas y un par de pizzas en la habitación.

-¿Te molesta si me pongo cómoda?- Pregunto Regina mientras se desvestía sin esperar la respuesta.

-Mmmm… no… adelante.

La morena se quedó únicamente con bragas y camiseta y se cubrió con una bata de seda que no se molestó en abrochar.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- Pregunto Regina sentándose en la alfombra junto a Emma.

-Estoy iniciando la carrera, estoy enamorada, créeme en serio amo a tu hermano y bueno lo de siempre, ya sabes amigos, fiestas y esas cosas típicas de una vida normal ¿Y tú?

-Yo no puedo ser normal, tengo planeado un recorrido por todo Europa antes de establecerme en Grecia para iniciar mi maestría, quiero comerme al mundo entero- Dijo Regina muy convencida- Vamos Emma hay que comernos al mundo… juntas, ven conmigo.

La rubia le dio un gran trago a su cerveza y tímidamente separo su mano del agarre de Regina.

-Yo no podría, estoy con Killian y tenemos planeado casarnos.

Regina hizo una mueca y bebió de su botella.

-Entonces lo de ustedes si va en serio- Dijo la morena mirando hacia el frente.

La rubia no se tomó bien el comentario, se sentó mas recta y miro a la morena.

-¿Cómo que si va en serio? Pues claro que si Regina.

La morena soltó un bufido, tomo un listón rojo que tenía a la mano y tomó la muñeca de Emma.

-¿No me extrañaste?- Preguntó Regina de manera seductora mientras colocaba el listón alrededor de la muñeca de la rubia.

-La verdad si- Contesto Emma logrando sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción en Regina.

Mientras terminaba de anudar el listón Regina veía a Emma con una mirada cargada de deseo, Emma sin poder evitarlo desviaba su atención a otra cosa para no mostrar su incomodidad.

-Este listón es para que tengas algo mío en mi ausencia…Voy a estar lejos tres años- Ronroneo Regina- ¿Me vas a extrañar durante esos años?

Emma que estaba hipnotizada por la imponente mirada de su peor pesadilla se dejó llevar y asintió lentamente.

Regina sonrió y se acercó para besar los labios que desde hace tanto tiempo le pertenecían, lo que no sabía es que Emma vivía una batalla interna por besar a la hermana de su novio.

-Basta Regina, esto no está bien.

* * *

 _*En otro lugar y en otro tiempo*_

 _-¿La extrañaste?- Pregunto una mujer a Emma_

 _La rubia soltó una risita burlona y miro a la imponente mujer._

 _-Por supuesto que la extrañe, se fue por casi tres años._

 _-Pero ella regreso por asuntos legales o ¿tú crees que…?_

 _-Claro que regreso por mí- Gritó Emma- Regreso por mí- Agrego más calmada._

 _-Quiero entender porque lo hiciste si te quería tanto- Dijo la mujer_

 _-Lo de ella no era querer, solo era gozar, era el placer, lo mío… no sé, pero me daba miedo._

 _-El amor puede dar miedo y el miedo en el peor de los casos se transforma en odio, es un mecanismo de defensa cuando alguien se siente amenazado… dime ¿Regina te amenazó alguna vez? ¿Habló de hacerte daño?_

 _Emma miro a aquella mujer como si supiera que no la iba a entender pero aun así trató de explicar._

 _-Sí, me amenazaba… con su mirada, con su boca, con sus labios… con su aliento._

 _-Entiendo, se fue tres años y luego ¿Qué paso?_

* * *

-¿Tu eres la encargada de la biblioteca?- Pregunto alguien en el mostrador mientras Emma estaba de espaldas anotando en la computadora.

-Sí, un minuto y estoy contigo- Respondió la rubia.

-No creo que pueda esperar más para verte patito.

Emma se tensó de inmediato y empezó a sentir como una humedad invadía su sexo.

-Regina- murmuro al darse vuelta y mirar a la hermosa morena que tenía en frente.

-Cuando Killian me dijo que eras bibliotecaria no dude en venir a verte y comprobarlo.

-No, no soy bibliotecaria, solo estoy haciendo mi servicio- Contestó la rubia más nerviosa de lo normal- Ammm ¿llegaste hoy?

-¿No te da gusto verme?- Pregunto Regina evitando la absurda pregunta de Emma.

-No… si… bueno es solo que… ¿Tu hermano ya sabe que estas aquí?

Regina tenía la mirada fija en el escote de la Rubia y solo levanto la vista para responder.

-¿Aquí contigo? No, no lo sabe- Respondió burlona- Y dime ¿Cómo es como marido? ¿Ardiente?

Emma bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que viene de familia- Dijo Regina con tono seductor.

-Te extrañamos mucho en la boda y bueno Killian te extraño más en el funeral de tus padres- soltó Emma con voz quebrada causa de los nervios.

-No es tan fácil viajar cuando estás haciendo una maestría, además Killian lo entendió, en cuanto a mis padres no creo que me extrañaran, digo están muertos y aunque no lo estuvieran no me extrañarían.

Emma coloco las manos en el mostrador y Regina aprovecho para tomar una y dibujar pequeños círculos imaginarios mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Te he extrañado tanto- Murmuro la morena.

La rubia alejo sus manos y salió del mostrador caminando hacia una estantería, pasos atrás le seguía una Regina excitada por perseguir a su presa.

Cuando Emma se recargo en un mueble lleno de libros Regina aprovecho para acercarse y rodearla por la cintura, con la otra mano la tomo del mentón y la beso con demasiada pasión.

-No vemos pronto patito- Susurro en el oído de Emma antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

* * *

 _*En otro lugar y en otro tiempo*_

 _-¿Qué sentías en esos momentos?_

 _-¿Usted está hablando de sentimientos? Bueno pues no se- Contestó Emma con los brazos cruzados._

 _-¿Qué sentías por Regina?_

 _-No se_

 _-¿Qué sentías por Killian?_

 _-No se_

 _-¡¿Qué si sabes Emma?! Porque yo ahí dentro tengo un cadáver y era un hecho que tarde o temprano las cosas se iban a complicar- Gruño la Mujer- Killian tu esposo, Regina tu cuñada._

 _-Tener el cuerpo de Killian sobre y dentro del mío era… bonito- Respondió Emma con demasiada tranquilidad- Tener el de Regina me llevaba a otro mundo._

 _-Tengo entendido que no te relacionaste con ninguna otra mujer._

 _-Regina, Regina es- Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos- única_

* * *

-Amor, ven estamos en la sala- Grito Killian cuando escucho a su esposa entrar en la casa.

-Hola Emma, ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto Regina saludando de beso a su cuñada- Siéntate- Agrego dando unas palmaditas en el sillón.

-Amor le decía a Regina que puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera aquí en la casa, no tiene que estar pagando hotel, al final esta también es su casa ¿Qué dices?

Emma aceptó la copa de vino que su esposo le ofrecía y no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada.

-Claro, en el testamento de Henry dice que esta también es su casa- Contesto la rubia.

-Pues no se diga más, brindo por una nueva vida en familia- Dijo Killian feliz por tener a sus dos mujeres en casa.

-Por la familia- Agrego Regina mirando de abajo para arriba a su cuñada.

* * *

 _*En otro lugar y en otro tiempo*_

 _-Killian y su hermana ¡¿Los amabas a los dos?!- Preguntó furiosa la mujer._

 _-¡Noooo! A él nunca lo ame- Confesó Emma con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero en lugar de desaparecer y no volver a verlos nunca más, me aferre a Killian…un error tras otro- Agrego con una risa triste._

 _-¿El nunca sospecho lo que pasaba entre Regina y tú?_

 _-¡El confiaba en mí y en su hermana! ¿Yo? Yo bueno, quede en medio._

* * *

-Regina no puedes quedarte aquí- Dijo Emma con tono firme mientras veía como la morena se desvestía para tomar un baño.

-Esta es mi casa.

-Ni siquiera te gusta esta casa, estoy segura que podrías rentar una a tu gusto.

-¿Qué pasa patito?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella con el cuerpo semi desnudo- ¿No te divierte la idea de vivir los tres aquí juntos?

La respiración de Emma se empezó a acelerar al sentir los pechos de su amante sobre los suyos.

-¿Por qué insistes en hacerte daño?- Murmuro sobre los labios de Emma

-Killian y yo necesitamos nuestro espacio- Respondió la rubia poniendo espacio entre ambos cuerpos- Solo eso.

-Mi hermano es un buen hombre.

-Y yo soy una buena mujer, ambos hacemos una pareja hermosa y tú no vas a cambiar eso.

-Una buena mujer- Dijo Regina sopesando esas palabras- Sin duda lo eres- Agrego con una mirada lujuriosa- Pero le escondes muchas cosas de ti y a tu marido, no quiero que lo lastimes.

Emma miró con coraje a su cuñada y sin previo aviso la beso, rápidamente Regina tomo las riendas de la situación y la recostó sobre la cama, se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba haciendo lo mismo con Emma, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y le sujeto ambas manos por las muñecas.

-Me acabas de decir que no quieres que lastime a tu hermano- Gruñía Emma con la voz ronca por lo excitada que estaba

-Si no se da cuenta no le lastima ¿no crees?

Emma no contesto y se dejó llevar por los besos y las caricias de Regina, poco a poco sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar y a sentir los deliciosos calambres que provoca el sexo, la morena bajo lentamente hasta el húmedo centro de Emma y con una delicadeza extrema empezó a chupar cada centímetro de aquel depilado monte.

-De esto se trata Emma- Decía Regina entre lambidas- De disfrutar los tres.

-No seas cínica- Gruñía la rubia mientras enredaba sus manos en la cabellera de su amante y la enterraba más entre sus piernas.

-No seas cobarde, tu bien sabes que no quieres que esto termine- Soltó la morena subiendo hasta el rostro de Emma y besándola para que ella misma probara su sabor.

-¿y después que carajo?- Pregunto una Emma desesperada

-Después… después ya veremos- Respondió la morena logrando que su compañera se corriera.

-Estás loca, no piensas en Killian- Dijo Emma cuando empezó a recuperarse de los espasmos del orgasmo.

-Shhhh, no pienses en él, piensa en ti- Respondió dándole un beso en medio del pecho y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 _*En otro lugar y en otro tiempo*_

 _-Yo quería estar con ella y al mismo tiempo quería verla lejos… me estaba volviendo loca._

* * *

-Amor solo serán unos días, además no te quedaras sola, Regina está aquí- Decía Killian mientras ordenaba su maleta de viaje.

-Follame Killian

El moreno sintió como con esas simples palabras su pene empezaba a hincharse, dejo la maleta y con un simple movimiento estampo a su esposa en la pared para empezar a penetrarla como tanto le gustaba.

Emma ponía todo de parte y se dejó llevar por el ritmo rápido y duro que su esposo estaba imponiendo, no tardaron mucho para llegar al clímax, con un gruñido casi bestial Killian se corrió dentro llenando a Emma por completo.

-Te veo en unos días amor- Susurro y sin otra palabra más siguió acomodando sus cosas.

Esa misma noche Emma bajo a la cocina donde se encontró con Regina vestida únicamente con unas bragas diminutas, la morena tomo su vaso con agua y camino hacia su cuarto invitando a la rubia a que la siguiera.

De manera dudosa Emma la siguió un par de minutos después, pero cuando llego hasta la habitación de su cuñada se encontró a esta disfrutando de un delicioso oral por parte de una hermosa pelirroja.

-¿Te unes?- Jadeo Regina sin apartar la vista de Emma.

-¡Eres un asco!- Gruño la rubia saliendo de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

-¿Estas enojada?-Pregunto Regina al día siguiente en el desayuno.

-Esta casa no es un burdel, no puedes traer a tus putas aquí.

-Ruby no es una puta, es una amiga que me da lo que tu constantemente me estas negando Emma.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?!

Regina suspiro irritada y jalo a Emma para poder abrazarla.

-Lo lamento patito, no me gusta pelear contigo, ven- Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta su habitación.

Emma se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Regina se acomodó en un banquito frente a ella.

-Los orientales dicen que asfixiar solo un poco durante el orgasmo te lleva a otras galaxias- Decía la morena mientras untaba aceite en las desnudas piernas de Emma- La recomiendan bastante.

Las hábiles manos de la mayor empezaron a subir por todo el cuerpo de Emma que para ese entonces estaba demasiado excitada, se colocaron entre su cuello y gracias al aceite empezaron a resbalar sensualmente, poco a poco presionaba más y más provocando que los jadeos de Emma fueran intensos, minutos después y sin la necesidad de nada más la rubia se corrió con un gruñido final.

-Eres mía patito.

.

.

.

Un par de días más tarde llego Killian de su viaje, entro a la sala y vio a Emma con una copa de vino sentada en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Tu hermana se tiene que ir, Regina tiene que irse de esta casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te quiso seducir?

-Killian, por favor, me incomoda.

-¡Perdón Emma pero tu y yo ya sabíamos que Regina es lesbiana, no me vengas ahora con que eso te incomoda!

Emma soltó varias lágrimas de frustración provocando que Killian se acercara y la abrazara.

-Lo siento amor, es solo que no me pidas que corra a mi hermana, es la única familia que tengo.

Emma entendió en ese momento todo, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Debes venir exhausto, vete a dormir, yo te alcanzo en un momento Killian.

* * *

 _*En otro lugar y en otro tiempo*_

 _-Regina tenía razón, la técnica de la asfixia te lleva a otra dimensión, pero el asunto aquí es que ahora era yo la que ahorcaba._

 _-¿Tuvieron sexo nuevamente?_

 _-Lo hicimos como salvajes, me cogió como nunca antes…. Como si fuera la última vez._

 _-Efectivamente Emma, la última vez._

 _Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de manos._

 _-No estoy loca señora y si lo estoy ya no me importa… ya no me importa nada ni nadie._

 _-Hay una gran diferencia para ti si es que el juez determina si estas o no loca._

* * *

-¿Dónde carajos estas Emma?- Preguntaba Regina del otro lado del teléfono- Killian se puso como loco cuando vio que te fuiste de la casa.

-Estoy en la biblioteca, no hay nadie, toma las llaves que están bajo la maseta grande de la entrada y aquí te espero Gina.

-Ya voy para allá- Contesto la morena olvidando el asunto de su hermano.

* * *

 _*En otro lugar y en otro tiempo*_

 _-Tenía que hacerlo- Murmuro Emma- Quería sentirme libre._

 _-Emma dime que hiciste._

 _-La cite, la cite para amarla y hacerla mía._

* * *

-Con que ya te decidiste patito- Ronroneo Regina al ver a Emma con su falda corta y la camisa abierta dejando a la vista su sostén rojo.

Emma no contesto, se quitó la camisa y avanzo hasta donde estaba la morena, la empezó a besar con pasión, con deseo, con desesperación, sin consideración la tumbo en una mesa que tenían cerca y se sentó sobre ella.

-Me asfixias Regina, todo tu ser me quita el aliento- Decía la rubia mientras realizaba el mismo camino que su amante había recorrido días atrás.

-Eso es porque eres mía patito, de nadie más.

Emma sintió esas palabras caer en ella como un balde de agua helada, la miro como nunca lo había hecho y empezó a apretar su agarre.

-Emma…Emma, me lastimas ¿Qué haces?

-¿Te gusta la asfixia?- preguntaba la rubia sin disminuir la fuerza de su agarre- ¿Te gusta sentirte vulnerable? ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres acabar así?

-Emmmaaa

-Adiós Gina- Dijo la rubia dejando caer el cuerpo inmóvil al suelo.

.

.

.

Emma se entregó sin ofrecer resistencia y confesó todo. Rechazó tener abogado y recibió la sentencia con llamativa tranquilidad. La condena de 12 años le será reducida por buen comportamiento.

 **Bueno pues espero esta historia les guste, es una adaptación de un capítulo de la serie "mujeres asesinas" por lo tanto está basado en hechos reales.**

 **Obviamente las cosas no pasaron como en mi Fic pero bueno la idea es la que trate de plasmar jaja.**

 **Quise hacer esta historia porque me pareció un SwanQueen demasiado diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas, no es parecido a nada de lo que yo haya leído y fue por eso que lo hice, pensé: "Merecemos historias nuevas y diferentes"**

 **Si te gusto dame un Review, si no te gusto por favor ponlo en los comentarios y si quieres que adapte algún otro capítulo de "mujeres asesinas" también dime y con gusto lo hago.**

 **Saben que siempre es un placer leerlas.**


End file.
